This invention relates to compositions, commonly referred to as cream waxes, and a method for manufacturing such cream waxes. Cream waxes are used to preserve, maintain, and restore new and old finishes on wood products, such as furniture. They are desirable because they reduce fading and do not have a propensity to chip or crack.